This invention relates to a connector having a retainer integrally molded on a connector housing through flexible hinge pieces, and also to a connector positioning device for placing flexible hinge pieces of the retainer in a provisional retaining position relative to the connector housing. In addition, the invention relates to methods for connecting terminals to a connector housing and for conveying and positioning a connector.
One known connector includes a retainer that is integrally molded on a connector housing through strap-like hinge pieces. The connector housing has terminal receiving chambers having a tubular shape for receiving metal terminals, and a primary retaining lance, provided within the terminal receiving chamber, that prevents the inserted metal terminal from being withdrawn. To further prevent withdrawal, a secondary retainer is provided. Retainer insertion holes are formed in side surfaces of the connector housing and are directed to side surfaces of the terminal receiving chambers. The retainer, having lock projections, is attached to the side portion of the connector housing. Each lock projection, inserted into the associated terminal receiving chamber, engages one side of the metal terminal to lock the metal terminal, thereby effecting the secondary retaining of the metal terminal.
However, before the retainer is attached to the connector housing, the strap-like hinge pieces extend from the connector housing in an exposed manner, and may be broken or cut during conveyance upon engagement with other members.
Moreover, the operation for attaching the retainer to the connector housing is carried out after the metal terminals, which are connected to ends of wires, are inserted into the respective terminal receiving chambers to effect primary retaining. Therefore, the connector housing is first held together with the wires, and then the retainer is positioned with respect to the predetermined portion before the retainer is attached. Thus, the attaching operation is cumbersome.